Noc Nocturnal
Noc Nocturnal is an episode of HTFF. This episode introduces Noc Noc, the owl with a dark secret at the back of his head, as well as Paws, the fun-loving lynx. Roles Starring * Noc Noc Featuring * Paws * Bun * Fungus * Raymond Appearances * Handy * Lumpy Plot Bun, Fungus, Paws and Raymond hitch a ride in an elevator late at night. When they reach the second floor, they encounter Noc Noc. The four move to the side in order to make room for him. On the upper level, Handy and Lumpy are seen repairing elevator buttons, when the latter foolishly pulls out the wires. Thus, the elevator comes to a stop, leaving the passengers in total darkness. Noc Noc falls asleep. As the four passengers wait for the lights to come back, Noc Noc continues to sleep, unfazed by the fact that he's still trapped in the elevator. As Handy angrily yells at Lumpy, Lumpy tries to fix the wires once more. It works for a few seconds, turning the lights on for a few seconds. Noc Noc wakes up from this and sighs. The lights go back off and Noc Noc sleeps once more. Noc Noc, as he sleeps, starts sleepwalking and makes his head turn a whole 360 degrees, fully showing his drawn-on face. The lights turn back on, revealing Paws to have her head smashed against the elevator's walls. The other three passengers look around for the culprit, seeing Noc Noc back in the spot he was in before, sleeping. Lumpy gets the lights working once more, making Handy celebrate him. Handy turns around, causing his tail to the cut the wires once more, stranding the group in complete darkness. The group starts blaming people, with Raymond putting the blame on Bun. Bun points the blame back at Raymond. Fungus blames both Bun and Raymond for Paws' death. Noc Noc wakes up and tells the group to stop fighting then goes back to sleep. The three stop arguing, but Fungus continues to put his suspicion on the elephant seal and the bunyip. The lights come back on, revealing Bun to have his fangs sloppily impaled into his eyes. Fungus gets more suspicious of Raymond, seeing as Noc Noc is still asleep. Raymond and Fungus start fighting once more and Noc Noc wakes up just at this time to tell the two to stop fighting. As Raymond and Fungus battle each other, the lights go on and off multiple times, mainly because Lumpy continuously fixes and breaks the wires. Just when Fungus pins Paws to the ground he looks up, seeing Noc Noc's evil face turned to him and Raymond. Noc Noc grabs Fungus' head and snaps his neck. Noc Noc wakes up at the right time to see himself killing Fungus and shrieks in fear. The lights stay on permanently thanks to Handy and Lumpy actually staying focused. Noc Noc tries to get out of the elevator, holding onto the fact that he killed Paws, Bun and Fungus. The elevator stops at the next floor and Raymond flees out. Noc Noc follows suit, but stops in front of the window to see a sunrise. He realizes he needs to get home, but out of exhaustion, he sleepwalks, soon pushing Raymond down an elevator shaft. Upon hitting the bottom, Raymond is crushed by an elevator which Lumpy and Handy exit. The sleeping Noc Noc walks off a flight of stairs and splatters. The skin from the backside of his head splats onto Handy's face, causing Lumpy to scream at the sight of the evil face. Deaths #Paws is smashed against the walls. #Bun's eyes are impaled by his fangs. #Fungus' neck is snapped. #Raymond is crushed by an elevator. #Noc Noc falls and splatters. Trivia *Noc Noc caused every death in this episode, including his own. *Lumpy and Handy seem more like featuring characters. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 68 Episodes